Switched
by The Fluffy Muffin Queen
Summary: Warning: AU! Poor defenceless InuYasha gets thrown down a well when an old shrine gets destroyed. There he becomes a halfdemon and meets two mikos, one cold and sarcastic, and one sweet and gentle. How will he return? InuxKag Hiatus


_(A/N: 'Ello all! Once again, The Kikyo Hater is here to make a short speech to bore you all about how she wishes she owned InuYasha but, sadly, doesn't have a nick of intelligence to own such a fawesome thing! … WOW! This'll be my first AU! FAWESOME AND FLUFF TASTIC!! Aaaaaaaaaaanywho… I saw this one really kinda crappy computer created drawing of InuYasha in Kagome's school's boy's uniforms, and Kagome in a miko's outfit saying 'What would happen if their roles were changed!?' Yes, I scoffed at it, but today, I got to thinking… That would make an awesome Fan Fiction… so here I am to scare you all once again. Get your eye ready to twitch. Oh, and rated teen for the usual swearing and perverted monk action on Sango. Read on!_

_Yours truly, The Kikyo Hater!_

_P.S. InuYasha is indeed a half demon in Feudal Japan, got it!? I refuse to write an entire Fan Fiction without getting in the 'pulling on the ears' action!!! W00000000T!!!! … Too many cookies… )_

**Chapter 1**

**Falling Through Time**

InuYasha looked down at his homework, his dark eyes narrowing into slits. Damned homework…

A doglike growl escaped him as the bell rang for school to let out. He stood up, grabbing his homework and stuffing it unceremoniously into his binder and dashing out the door, skidding to his locker only feet away, twisting the lock really quickly, grabbing his backpack, and stuffing his binder into it. The poor inanimate objects never knew what hit them.

He snorted and slung his backpack over his shoulder, nodding at a pretty girl who gave him a weird look. '_Oh, right,_' he thought, rolling his eyes and trudging off through the already crowded halls. '_I'm the weirdo with the long hair who likes the color red. I've never tried to… well… no, I have tried to flirt, just I'm not all that good at it. I've never kissed a girl. I'll be one of those old fat balding dudes living in his mother's basement… My life sucks!_' Sadly enough… this was usually his cheerful side.

InuYasha arrived at his house and opened the door, only to groan as his step brother, Sesshomaru and some of his friends pushed him out of the way. Sesshomaru paused and grinned at InuYasha. "Back from school? I am surprised, little brother, that you made it safely through the streets of-" "Oh just shut up!" InuYasha growled at him, stomping past him and dropping his backpack off by the door. "Tell Mom and Dad that I'll be out by the old well. I don't care if I'm not allowed to be there, I'm still going out there!" he cried, running back outside.

His family had moved into a shrine that an old man didn't have enough money to keep. Just before he left, out of the blue, the old man showed InuYasha a shrine by the old well to an ancient miko. InuYasha still remembered the day he had seen the drawing of the Miko. He was amazed someone who lived so long ago could be so pretty!!!

Flashback

InuYasha sighed as he followed the old man, his hands stuffed into his pockets. "Where are you takin' me Myoga-jiji?" InuYasha asked, rolling his eyes. The old man whose name was Myoga laughed. "You will see, you will see, Master InuYasha!"

Finally the two reached an old shack and Myoga opened the doors and entered. InuYasha groaned and followed him. It was an old well, but at the far side was a small shrine. One the wall, hanging over the shrine was a painting of a beautiful young woman, her long raven hair flowing in the wind. She wore the traditional miko's outfit. White shirt, red pants, white socks. In her hands was a bow with and arrow fitted to the string.

"Who… who is she?" InuYasha managed to stutter, gazing at the drawing. "Her name was Kagome-sama, and she was an amazing miko. Sadly, she died over three hundred years ago. Heck, over four hundred fifty years ago, but this was pained about five hundred years ago. A real beauty, isn't she?"

InuYasha nodded dumbly, gazing at the painting. He shook his head, long black hair falling into his dark brown eyes. "Myoga-jiji… why'd you bring me here?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at the old man. "Because," Myoga began, sighing. "I have to ask that the shrine, and most importantly, the painting, be kept here and never moved. If it is, then Kami knows what will happen!!!"

End of Flashback

InuYasha opened the door to the shrine/well, immersed in his own thoughts, but he was pulled out of them the second he stepped in. The shrine was destroyed and the painting of the miko… gone.

A gasp escaped InuYasha and he took a step back, then ran forward. He jumped onto the well's covering to cut him getting to the shine in half, but it gave way beneath him. A surprised cry escaped him and he fell into the well, wood flying about him.

With a loud and painful "Oomph!" InuYasha hit the bottom of the well. His head hit the ground and a head splitting headache started. He didn't feel too good and clutched his head, his fingernails combing through his hair. They touched something on the top of his head. Whatever it was twitched and InuYasha jumped up, his eyes wide. He lifted his hands to the top of his head and touched two furry… things on the top of his head. His hands moved down and caressed where his ears should've been. "Oh… crap…" he muttered, fear clasping his heart in its cold jaws.

He looked at his hands and saw how long his fingernails had grown. His heart sank and grabbed a handful of his hair. It was silver white. He looked up and saw branches stretching out over the top of the well. THOSE hadn't been there the last time he had come into the well! What was the phrase he had used only moments before? Oh, yes… Oh crap!!!

He looked around wildly once again, hoping to hell that there was something to help him confirm a growing fear, but when a stench reached his nose, he covered it with his sweater sleeve. Then, down came a carcass. "Jesus Christ!" he cried, lunging out of the way. Next to him landed a huge carcass of… something…

InuYasha looked up and shouted, "Hey, look where you're throwing stuff, ok!" A head peeped over the side of the well, its long black hair falling over its shoulders in a ponytail. "And, who may you be?" called a voice, as cold as a winter's morning.

"In-InuYasha Taisho," InuYasha stammered out. "Hm…" came the voice above him. It disappeared and moments later a rope was thrown down to him.

Giving a grateful, "Arigato!" InuYasha grabbed the rope and pulled himself up. His claws hands hooked onto the out ridges of the well and he pulled himself out, his breathing hard. "I thought… for a moment there… you were going to leave me alone down-"

InuYasha plopped down on the other side of the well and groaned. He looked up into an arrow. It was pointed straight at him and he gulped. "I… We can talk about this, can't we?"

InuYasha looked into the eyes of a woman, her pale skin soft but her eyes harder than anything InuYasha had seen yet. Her long raven black hair was pulled behind her head into a ponytail and her bangs were cut even. She wore the traditional miko's clothes, and it was obvious her choice weapon was that of a bow. She looked familiar… but from where, InuYasha couldn't guess. Then, it struck him. She looked like that Kagome-sama!!!

"Um… are you… Kagome-sama?" he asked, looking hopeful. The woman's eyes narrowed. "Her sister, Kikyo-sama. Why do you want her?" Her grip on her arrow tightened and her sharp hazel eyes flashed angrily. InuYasha gulped. Crap.

"Well… uh… I heard about and her and… um… I'm not gonna hurt her or anything." What had he gotten into know?

Kikyo snorted and drew her arrow even farther. "And why should I believe you? You ARE a hanyou, after all." InuYasha's eyes widened. So… that was what he was. There was only one possible explanation for this happening…

_Bang bang bang _InuYasha's head hit the side of the well over and over… and over, shouting, "WAKE UP!! WAKE UP!!! WAKE THE FUCKING HELL UP!!"

The miko watched the hanyou give himself a headache with unflinching calmness. When InuYasha finally slid to the side, staring at the sky in amazement and sheer pain, she growled, "Done yet?"

"The sarcasm is NOT appreciated," he growled, glaring daggers at her. Her lip twitched angrily and she put her arrow back into her quiver. "If you want to see my sister, than you will follow me. If not, then stay here and rot for all I care."

"Whatever. Just let me stand up and- HEY!!!" he called, but Kikyo had already started off. InuYasha could hear his teeth ground themselves as he set out after Kikyo, stomping off like he did after a fight with his dad back home. He'd usually stomp off to his room but this time…

He did a double take when he came out to a traditional feudal-era-like village. Its little huts had stones on the roofs which looked like they were made of straw. Straw curtains covered the doors that could be pushed back easily, and there were absolutely NO glass windows, just square gaps with bars over them and the same kind of straw curtains over them.

A disgusted snort came from a little bit down the slope and InuYasha looked quizzically at Kikyo. "What?" he asked annoyed with her already. She rolled her eyes and shifted her weight. "You act as if you've never seen a village before! What, haven't you ever seen a village before?" Her cold tone made winter look like a nice hot day in the Bahamas.

Growling, InuYasha pushed past her. "Not funny," he shot back at her and she rolled her eyes again. If she did that one more time…

By the time Kikyo and InuYasha had finally made it into the village, they had developed a deep loathing for one another. He looked away and his eyes fell onto a beautiful miko. Her hair was unbound and fell gracefully over her shoulders to land…

He blushed deeply and watched her being tugged in all directions my six children. They all wanted to show her something. Her doll. His wooden sword. His new hat. Her pretty flower. His jacket. Her new friend. Every little thing made the woman laugh. How the girl's doll looked just like her, how the boy's wooden sword was cute, how the other boy's hat was askew, how pretty the flower was, how his jacket was buttoned wrong, and how her new friend was sweet and shy.

Finally she looked up and met InuYasha's eyes. They stood there, looking at each other for a moment before a little boy tugged on her sleeve. She looked down and smiled. "Hai, Sota?" she asked, her eyes sparkling. The boy whispered something in her ear and looked in awe at InuYasha. His furry… things on the top of his head twitched and his eyes narrowed. He stuffed his clawed hands into his jeans and rolled his eyes. What was up with all these people? They were giving him dirty looks! What had he done?

The miko stood and walked quietly over to InuYasha, the boy named Sota's hand in her own. A girl ran up and clutched her hand too and she smiled down at the girl. "Kaede…" When the miko came to a stop the girl snuggled into her leg, hugging it close to herself. The miko swayed slightly, but smiled and stroked the girl's head. "There's nothing to be worried about, Kaede-chan," she whispered.

A cold voice spoke from behind InuYasha. He had forgotten Kikyo was even there. "Hanyou, this is my sister, Kagome-sama. Kagome, he was looking for you."

Kagome blinked and eyed InuYasha. "And why were you doing that?" she asked, raising a delicate black eyebrow. Her eyes were warmer than her sister's, but also hardened.

InuYasha stumbled over his words. "Because your name is the only one I know. I… I… well… I'm not from around here… as you can see." He gestured to his red sweatshirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. "And I'd like to know how to NOT look like this…"

"Hm…" was the only reply she gave him. Brushing past him, he got a noseful of her scent. He had never noticed that in a girl, but maybe that was because most girls stayed a good ways away from him. It smelled sweet, like flowers mixed with some herbs. It didn't make his nose itch, like Kikyo's did, her's being a peppermint-smelling plant mixed with sunflowers. Kagome's scent was harder to place, but lavender and roses came to mind in the flowers, and InuYasha didn't know a lick of herbs.

"Follow me. And, sir, what is your name?" Kagome asked her voice soft and gentle. InuYasha blinked and muttered his name, really quietly. Kagome tilted her head to one side and said, "I'm sorry… I didn't catch that."

"InuYasha…" he said, slightly louder, though not by much. "I was named after some guy. I forget who…"

Kagome smiled and took his hand and tugged him after her. He blushed slightly as she pulled him along behind her. No girl had held his hand, and he was already in High School, so he didn't think girls were gross or anything…

They finally reached her hut and InuYasha plopped down, grateful for being allowed to sit as he had walked home and since Sesshomaru and some of his cronies were in the house, he hadn't sat down since school, over half an hour ago… but how much longer was it now that he was… where he was?

He was brought out of his thoughts by Kagome passing him a mirror. "If what you say is true, InuYasha, and you truly do not usually look like you do know… you will want to see yourself."

Fear clenched his stomach. What, did he have two noses? Five eyes? It would explain why he could smell better and see better… What about twenty-five ears? It felt like it with all the sounds pressing into his poor-

InuYasha had looked down into the mirror. Somebody that looked almost nothing like him stared back, his bright golden eyes surprised and fearful. Two fuzzy dog ears twitched on his head and his canines were much too long.

This wasn't really what InuYasha had expected when he had looked into the mirror…


End file.
